Perfil de Personajes
by ocnarf
Summary: una serie de wikis para explicar ciertas cosas


Perfil de Personajes

Decidi hacer una especie de wiki de personajes míos por sugerencia que me dieron, para que no se arme confusión

Junk Hurk

Nacido en el planeta Sharack, el hermano mayor de Zork y Laurie Hurk, proveniente del clan científico valoriano acabaría convirtiéndose en uno de los tres valorianos más poderosos y uno de los formidables guerreros del universo.

De joven presencio la masacre de unos esclavos que emigraron cerca de su planeta y el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada lo abrumo, la segunda vez vio morir a su madre.

Ingreso en la academia de policía donde se califico por extremadamente hábil y brillante pero demasiado radical y rebelde, entablo amistad con un joven Damián Drue 2 un draconiano una especie que hacia milenios se había refugiado en Sharack y se destacaban como guerreros muy respetados por sus increíbles aguantes al dolor extremo y su capacidad de transformase en dragones humanoides.

Damian y Junk libraron misiones y batallas por toda la vía láctea, una de ellas fue evitar el asesinato de los namekianos en frente a catástrofes naturales causadas por el rebelde Slug a quien enviaron lejos de la galaxia mediante un portal hiperespacial, también lucharon contra unos terroristas y evitaron el control de Marte por parte del imperio Cold.

Cuando estallo la guerra en Sharack Junk y Damián se unieron a Drax Ur alias Dark Star, el primero como comandante de las fuerzas y el segundo como aprendiz, mas Junk se dio cuenta de lo extremista del grupo y se fue ayudando al gobierno valoriano a derrotarlos tras culminar la formación con el maestro Trobby

En la Tierra tras despertarse de su estado congelado se convertiría en Silverman y un gran héroe y conocería a mucha gente importante así como héroes, cazadores, magos y entablaría amistad con una mage llamada Liza hasta que se daría cuenta de otras cosas entre ellos.

Poderes:

Bajo los rayos solares Junk adquiriría poderes como vuelo, súper velocidad en el límite del sonido y sus variantes súper e hipersónica, una enorme fuerza súper humana, súper sentidos, súper resistencia y la capacidad de sobrevivir por mucho tiempo en el agua y en el espacio.

También era un maestro de la telepatía y telekinesia, pudiendo no solo leer las mente sino que al poder identificar las partes bloqueadas de una mente sabe que lugares oír con súper oído para defenderse en las peleas que él siente la persona que no puede leerle la mente su poder lo bordea como una roca.

Sin embargo no es todo poderoso, seres del mismo nivel de poder pueden herirlo, la luz solar roja si bien no le quita sus poderes los disminuye a un nivel básico, las armas valorianas pueden matar a un valoriano y por último la magia.

Aunque dado que Drax Ur y Junk Hurk llevan años de alimentarse de energía solar son muy resistentes a ataques de magos y hechiceros, además de que la gravedad de Sharack era 150 veces mayores que las de planetas como la Tierra, pero poderosos guerreros y dioses mágicos pueden combatirlos de igual a igual y dañarlos.

Habilidades

Era un diplomático experto y un hábil espadachín especializándose en el estilo Mortashi un estilo valoriano que reunió doce estilos antiguos tanto de defensa como de ataque, su objetivo con este estilo es matar al oponente pero Junk Hurk lo perfecciono para poder desarmar al oponente.

También era muy hábil en las artes marciales y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pudiendo derrotar a 2000 soldados de King Cold con solamente sus manos y en un planeta a punto de estallar, así como poder luchar contra varios namekianos y Lord Slug, su estilo combinaba estrategias y tácticas junto a sus poderes y elementos a mano así como el análisis del oponente en fortalezas y debilidades solo dos oponentes nunca pudo derrotar: Dark Star y Damián Drue 2.

Damián Drue 2

Draconiano habitante del planeta Sharack, el segundo guerrero más poderoso de Sharack después de Dark Star e igual a nivel neutral con Junk Hurk.

Poderes:

Dado que no es valoriano no absorbe los rayos solares, pero el entrena bajo condiciones extremas y bajo una gravedad aumentada 5.000 veces la de la tierra, además de poder volar, tener sentidos sobrehumanos, fuerza sobrehumana, lanzar bolas de fuego y poder transformarse en un Dragon Humanoide.

Habilidades

Era un experto en tácticas militares y un estratega de batalla así como boxeador astuto con gran experiencia, su estilo de lucha era tanto un estilo marcial como un estilo de esgrima, el Teruk un arte que combina los elementos de esgrima y enseña que la espada es una extensión del cuerpo para pelear pudiendo dar golpes como estocadas o mandobles al oponente justo en los puntos vitales y de presión.

Poseía conocimientos del combate mano a mano marcial y en armas tanto comunes como de energía, en mi historia de vampiros vieron como usaba explosivos y bazucas terrícolas.

También recurre a la diplomacia y es muy paciente.

Dark Star

También conocido como Drax Ur

Fue un general muy temido en todo el universo, un escudero universal, fue entrenado por Trobby, su obsesión era derrocar al gobierno valoriano y dominar al universo para lograr la paz.

Poderes

Estando poseído por el dios lunar Dark Star los poderes valorianos aumentaron a niveles increíbles su máxima fuerza le permitiría volar tres galaxias enteras y alcanza las velocidades luz en un capricho.

Sus poderes mentales son también increíbles ya que puede levitar asteroides del tamaño de Hawaii y Brasil mientras levitaba en el que él estaba apoyado para enfrentarse a Junk Hurk, al máximo podría levitar todo un planeta como Marte o la Luna terrestre con solo pensarlo.

Ni siquiera Castiel, Junk, King Cold o Rafeal pueden contra sus poderes dado que no solo usa los del dios sino que se molesta en entrenar para perfeccionarlos a un punto infinito.

Solamente Lucifer, Miguel, Salkry el dios solar y la Muerte pueden derrotarlo.

Aunque logro igualar a Lucifer y dado que este no sabía luchar realmente solo se confiaba en sus poderes para el combate pudo tomar ventaja rápidamente.

Habilidades

Diplomático, y estratega táctico militar experto. A diferencia de los valorianos que usan un estilo acorde a su naturaleza, Dark Star/ Drax Ur era un maestro en varios estilos y podía cambiar de uno a otro en un segundo tanto en esgrima como en el combate mano a mano.

Poseía un conocimiento inmenso y hasta de los anillos de los jinetes, también alega que la muerte no podría ser un verdadero jinete como los otros y que este fue jinete por propia voluntad no como los otros que fueron creados por Dios de quien era hermano "Dios de la Vida y la Muerte, uno no puede vivir sin el otro".

Sus habilidades en la lucha eran tal que solo tres oponentes podían igualarlo: Junk, Damian y Miguel


End file.
